grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Grandmasters
Grandmaster is the unofficial term given to the various overlords that host the Grand Battles. Each has their own distinct personality and idiosyncracies, and they are often symbolic of the users that host each Battle. These characters will often cross canon between different Battles, either as an allegory for communication between hosts, or as part of an overarching plot (Drake Eon). While some Battles are managed exclusively by one Grandmaster alone, some have a whole cast of characters behind the scenes (such as the Gentlemen), or may have minions (Sruix and Talis). All Grandmasters have a title relating to their 'profession'; a stage name, in some ways; but some also have a normal name. These names are usually anagrams or corruptions of the respective username. Canon Grandmasters The Director The Director was the host of The Grand Battle. He appears as a suit occupied by black fog of a shade that contrasts somehow with every other shade of black. Calm and stern, with a self-assuredness indicating little to no worry about threats to his well-being or his power. He is representative of the MSPA user Cyber95. See his page for more information about him and his grandmasters. The Observer An eccentric extra-spatial being who started The Grand Battle II in an attempt to outdo The Director. Human in appearance but with a lone, huge eye where his face should be. Later, out of boredom and the insistence of other Grandmasters he started Season 2, in which he hosts The Grand Battle (Season 2). It has been indicated that in his battles he selects his own contestants. He is also representative of Cyber95. The Composer Another multi-dimensional being, who takes a feminine persona. She is responsible for starting The Battle Royale, and after The Eccentric started The Delicious Engagement she decided that it was an affront to the dignity of Grand Battles, and took it upon herself to take over, then renaming it The Battle Royale S2. She is intelligent, and very bored. A control freak, prone to violence she tends to take herself very seriously. She makes allusions to treating her battle like an art piece. She is representative of MSPA user Schazer. The Creators When hosting Battle Royale The Composer contacted other god-like beings to create or abduct beings for the competiton. They are rulers or gods of other universes with varying degrees of involvement in them. For example, one contestant was a rebel on his world fighting against the Creator who had selected him. The Organizer Described as an 'incredibly-plain man in a lilac suit', whose words sound like they've been stuck together without context, The Organizer is the one responsible for starting Pitched Combat. It is unknown whether he selected the contestants himself, or instructed others to do it for him. He is representative of MSPA user SleepingOrange. The Monitor The Monitor initially began Intense Struggle to relieve the burden of The Organizer's excess of contestant choices. Most often described as a 'shadowy figure' concealed behind screens and monitors, this Grandmaster is actually a sophisticated robot. By the second season he has come to the conclusion that other Grandmasters are too foolhardy with their powerful contestants. He starts Intense Struggle S2 in order to gather further data, when his initial battle is not proceeding as fast as he would like. He is a no-nonsense type of event coordinator, who frequently quotes numbers and statistics from behind an intricate console. Representative of MSPA user Dragon Fogel. The Executive A worried man, not too inclined to act directly on behalf of his affairs. He was a spectator of the other Grand Battles and decided to start The Battle Majestic so he would have an excuse not to keep up with them all. He and his assitants; Sruix and Talis, are all representative of MSPA user Sruixan. Sruix Described as a pacifist who prefers to retain anonymity (he goes by "S", most of the time), Sruix is one of the two underlings of The Executive. He is described as a man in an aubergine pinstripe suit with hair covering his entire head, only the glimmer of one eye visible through it. He does most of the talking. Talis Talis describes himself as "evil", and wears a monocle and a goatee to keep up the appearance. He is wrinkled and gnarled, and has apparently been mistaken for a tree in the past. He seems to be manipulating The Executive to start the battle. Why he would do this is unknown. It appears Sruix and Talis have organised agents to locate the contestants. The Overseer Originator of the Epic Clash. Takes the appearance of a young human man with tousled hair, a red shirt with a white pirate ship, torn jeans, and dirty sneakers. Aviator sunglasses hide black eyes lacking iris or scelera. He speaks in a manner reminiscent of a frat boy. When in the presence of others, he maintains an unnervingly white-toothed smirk described as "increasingly annoying the longer you look at it", but it goes away when no one is looking. It is hinted that he is not as airheaded as he seems. He is always confident, and things happen when he snaps his fingers. Refers to himself as The Overseer around the contestants, but is known as Bryce Photema to everyone else. Representative of MSPA user Baphomet. The Chronicler Co-host of the Epic Clash. Described as a man with an impish face who was screenprinted in several shades with the panels misaligned. Implied to be a young god. He is very unassertive, clashing with The Overseer's personality, and frequently stutters, pauses, and repeats himself. Like The Overseer, he goes by his title around the contestants, but goes by Miles Fawman elsewhere. He claims to have gotten his title by chronicling the events he sees in a sketchbook, the reason his representative MSPA user MyifanW uses to produce art for the competition. The Cultivator Creator of The Savage Brawl, and sole searcher for its contestants. Disorganized, spacey, unusually cheerful, and very eccentric, she literally digs through the detritus of other dimensions to find the contestants. Described as a lanky, long-haired woman. Behind her back she is known as The Dabbler because nothing she tries can keep her attention for long. Apparently started preparing for the beginning of Savage Brawl without The Director's foreknowledge, but was reluctantly granted permission when he found out. Representative of MSPA user MalkyTop. The Wordsmith A Grandmaster who died 7000 years prior to the battle he hosts; The Inexorable Altercation. He tried to achieve immortality through his prophetic writings of the battle. His Gentlemen are a cult of his followers, re-enacting the foretold Battle as per his writings. The entire group controlling the battle is representative of the MSPA user Draykon. The Eccentric An offbeat, off-kilter, barely sane god that takes no human form and freely mingles with its contestants. Unusual phenomena, ranging from the impossible to the ludicrous, happen often in his domain. Representative of the MSPA user Archduke_Ferdinand. His battle, The Delicious Engagement, was taken over by The Composer, and renamed The Battle Royale S2. The Controller The cruel host of The Gradual Massacre. He is a sadistic Grandmaster who adores inflicting pain and upon his contestants. While his true form is an electrified, energised skeleton of a man, he can possess humans and cloak himself with holograms. He also co-hosts The Fearsome Encounter with his student: The Apprentice. Representative of the MSPA user Pinary. The Prestidigitator The host of The Phenomenal Fracas, the Prestidigitator is a faded but showy old god. A master of illusion with a strong sense of tradition and a somehwat Victorian attitude. The latter attributes to his taste in alcohol, furniture and insults to foreigners. When not lurking in the shadows he'll be seen to be wearing a demonic, cracked white mask and clothed in a suit showcasing numerous stars. Representative of MSPA user Whoosh! The Redeemer The host of The Fatal Conflict, he is a man called Zaire, who defeated Death himself, and stole his title and his dominion over the domains of the afterlife. The Prestidigitator stopped him before he rewrote the rules of death, by convincing him to run his own battle. Representative of the MSPA user Lankie. The Executor The host of The Great Belligerency, the Executor had had previous experience with Grand Battles, helping The Cultivator set up The Savage Brawl. He isolates himself from others, living alone in the void between universes, maintaining it to make it easier for others to pass through, an action for which he is derided. He sets up The Great Belligerency because he is bored. Representative of the MSPA user Aryogaton. The Fool The host of the Grand Battle S3G1. The Fool used to be known as Arnold Fogge, a Gentleman of the original Grand Battle. He apparently got bored and made his own blah blah blah blah blah. Representative of the MSPA user Dragon Fogel. The Counsellor The host of the Spectacular Exhibition. The Counsellor had been observing the effects that Grand Battles had on the mental health of the contestants and found that in most cases it actually helped them take over problems. She decided to use her Grand Battle to try to help the mentally unstable. Representative of MSPA user Cyber95. The Tormentor The host of The Relentless Slaughter. The Tormentor had viewed Grand Battles and decided that they were not horrific enough for his taste. Another Grandmaster, The Extravagant, was starting a delightfully whimsical Grand Battle and he took it upon himself to kill the Extravagant, end this ridiculous battle and start up one that he wanted. Representative of the MSPA user Anomaly. The Charlatan The host of Petty Squabble. The Charlatan only recently learned of the Grand Battles, and promptly decided to start one for himself. He is dressed in green as a stage magician, with a mask of a wide-toothed grin. Representative of the MSPA user Not The Author. The Hedonist The host of The Glorious Championship. The Hedonist is a Djinni has lived for a very long time and has tired of the pleasures that the world has to offer. In his discovery of Grand Battles he finds something with the potential to excite him once again. Probably not representative of MSPA user Maxie Satan. The Spectator The host of The Vivacious Deadlock. The Spectator lives in a tower made of eyes, is very friendly with the Tormentor and refers to her battlers as sacrifices. She has a habit of not staying in the same shape for very long. Representative of MSPA user XX. The Unborn The host of The Wretched Rite. It is a being that has been created by Grand Battles, though it is not yet complete. The Wtretched Rite is the final step in its creation. Details on it so far are sketchy because it's ultimate form/personality will be determined by how the Rite unfolds. Representative of MSPA user bobthepen... I guess? The Apprentice Cohost of The Fearsome Encounter. He is the protege of The Controller, who he seeks to copy. Also representative of MSPA user Pinary. Other Canonicities Please see Season Intermission Grandmasters for information on Grandmasters in Season Intermission. Category:Characters